


Maybe he liked cat books?

by VoidLeviathan



Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Extra Bits [10]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstores, Comfort, Fluff, Isaac just has powerful dad instinct, Nervousness, Theres actually not much to tag here, reassurance, thats this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan
Summary: In which Isaac does his best to get to know his sons friends, or at least one friend in particular hes never really gotten a chance to know before.
Relationships: Isaac Kleiner & Benrey
Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Extra Bits [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768609
Kudos: 30





	Maybe he liked cat books?

Isaac was always one to remember frequent faces within 17 City Books. Being the shop's owner, he always enjoyed greeting familiar people who would happily greet him back and ask about the newest release or a specific line of books. He loved his store, and as Gordon made more friends within his life, more of them started to frequent the store as well.

Barney was always the most common one. He started to show up before Gordon was even an employee at the store and often helped Isaac with different things when he had the time. Isaac appreciated Barney and was only happier to see how much joy Barney brought Gordon as well as how happy Gordon made Barney. They were perfect for one another, and it was nice to know they were both learning to come out of their shells.

The second frequent friend of Gordon's was Freeman and with Freeman always came Tommy and Benrey. Now Isaac personally already knew Tommy and getting along with Freeman wasn't an issue at all, but when it came to Benrey, he knew nearly nothing aside from everything that came from Barney's side of their unfortunate story. Benrey was a tough nut to crack but Isaac would be damned if he didn't try and get to know him as well as he already knew the others. All of these kids had been through a lot in their life already and he always wanted to be sure they knew the bookshop was a safe space for them to relax.

To his surprise he happened to run into Benrey in the seating area of the bookstore with Lamarr on his lap. The cat clearly pleased with all the attention she was getting from her newfound friend.

"Ah! Theres Lamarr. I was starting to worry she’d gotten out.” Isaac softly laughed, “I’ve never seen her get along with someone so well that wasn’t Gordon or myself.”   
  
“Huh? Oh uh- sorry she just-”

“You don’t have to stop petting her, Benrey. Honestly its good to see Lamarr getting along with others. Haven’t seen her this active around someone before.” Isaac reassured him. He didn't mean to startle the other Calhoun, simply happy to see him as relaxed as he was with the cat.

Benrey, unsure of what to really do in this situation, simply nervously laughed.

“Uhm- yeah…shes...shes nice to pet I guess.” 

The cat in question gently nudged her head against Benrey’s hand. A complaint over Benrey not petting her anymore. He slowly started to scratch at Lamarr’s chin again to please her and with that she was purring once more.

“Well as long as shes keeping you company and you’re enjoying your time at the bookstore, its perfectly fine with me if you stay around. Just make sure you remind Gordon you’re here. Lord knows we need another lock in incident on our hands.”

Isaac went back to working and Benrey simply sat confused but still rather calm, bringing his attention back to the cat. It wasn't much of a conversation, but knowing Benrey enjoyed the company of Lamarr was something Isaac would keep in mind for later.

And it was good that he did.

Because Benrey started to show up a lot more just to spend time with the hairless cat.

Isaac eventually managed to catch what times he did show up, usually an hour before he had to stop by Media Share for work. He kept this in mind too, wondering what it was about Lamarr that had Benrey so curious.

Maybe he liked cats?  
Would he like cat books?  
Did he have the same interests as his brother?  
He should just ask.

“Benrey, if you don’t mind me asking, what kind of books are you interested in?”

The poor man was obviously caught off guard by the question. Trying his best to think up a proper answer that wouldn't upset Isaac, all he could manage was a "I uh- uhm...well…"

"Its perfectly fine if you don't read often Benrey, I was simply curious." Isaac smiled. He continued to put books away, but the question kept turning itself on Benrey's mind.

Only a few moments later did Isaac catch that Benrey's was  _ still  _ thinking about it. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I uh- you just...my answer-"

"You don't have to worry about giving me an answer, Benrey, really. If you're only here for Lamarr then thats quite alright. Lamarr needs the attention."

"You aren't like...angry or anything? Being a bookstore owner and all..."

Isaac frowned. "What reason would I have to be mad?"

"I don't know." Benrey shrugged, "Adults are weird. Get mad at anything."

Right. Benrey had been through just about as much as Barney had with their family. Only made sense he was so wary of him then. Thinking about it unsettled Isaac. The idea that any parent would ever treat their child with anything but love and care. Made his blood boil.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well now. I don't quite know what 'adults' you're talking about, but around here we learn to respect people's choices so long as they're reasonable and responsible ones. I won't be mad at you simply because you don't have any interest in reading and I'm certainly not upset at you for being here just to see Lamarr."

"Oh. Wow I uh-...I don't…"

"I understand your home life was awful, I didn't keep an eye on Barney for my brother for nothing and don't even get me started on Tommy, but I want you to understand that you don't have to feel afraid like that anymore so long as you're in my store. 17 City Books is made to be a safe, comfortable, and relaxing place for people. If anyone comes in here with even the smallest bit of foul intent, I'll be sure to have Gordon help me shoo them away. Any family of Barney’s is a family of mine after all.”

Benrey nodded. Going quiet and focusing his attention once more on Lamarr. Isaac assumed this was the last of the conversation, so he went about his business and finished putting books away for the afternoon.  
  
What Isaac wasn't aware of was just how much those words meant to Benrey. Knowing he had a place of comfort without having to worry about someone spoiling it for him, and not just that , but having a parental figure who actually cared. He didn’t have many of those, and he was only recently trying to adjust to the thought of actually having some now that things were looking up.    
  
Maybe he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of emtions over Isaac and Bubby specifically in this au last night and couldn't stop thinking about them and stayed up till like 7 in the morning and anyway heres this fic about Isaac and Benrey specifically.


End file.
